


Kristy: Jealousy

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [15]
Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Jealousy, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Kristy doesn't like the fact Mary-Anne's made a new friend and tells her mother as much.
Relationships: Elizabeth Thomas Brewer & Kristy Thomas
Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856512
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships





	Kristy: Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Baby-Sitters Club. This is a part of my series of one-shots, one per episode per character in the club if possible, but also written for IFD21 where the theme is to bring attention to rarer things in fandom. Writing BSC fanfic for the 2020 live action counts, so I invite others between now and the 15th of February to write a story for the fandom.

“It’s not fair.”

Of course, perhaps saying as much in front of her mother was a good idea, given the fact, her mother of late tended not to agree with her. “What’s not fair.”

“Mary-Anne is hanging out with someone else.”

“I see.”

Kristy sat in the chair, her eyes widening as she slumped down, shocked that was all her mother had to say about the situation. “That’s all you have to say.”

“Well, you certainly haven’t given me the details regarding the matter,” her mother replied.

“I told you, Mary-Anne is hanging out with someone else.”

“Well, good for her.”

“That wasn’t how you were supposed to answer,” Kristy sulked, her nose wrinkling up. “I don’t like that girl.”

“Do you even know that girl’s name? Also, I think it is a good thing that Mary-Anne is making new friends. It means she’s growing up, doesn’t it?”

“I don’t think so. She still wears those babyish clothes, not to mention the fact she got us grounded from…”

“Kristy, the reason you’re grounded is because you say things like that to Mary-Anne. Those aren’t very nice things to say, are they?”

“Yes, but we were only trying to help. It’s not like she doesn’t have a father in her life, and he treats her like…”

“Kristy,” her mother’s tongue clicked. “Saying such things does not help Mary-Anne, but perhaps you’re jealous…”

“I’m not jealous.”

“Perhaps you’re afraid this new friend will treat her better than you’ve treated her.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Kristy, I don’t want to argue with you on this. It’s okay for Mary-Anne to have other friends just like it’s okay for Claudia to have other friends.”

“We didn’t do anything wrong?”

“Well, apparently Mary-Anne is convinced you all think she’s pathetic.”

“Getting us grounded was pathetic.”

There came the silence, which meant she’d stepped in it with her words followed by, “Well no wonder she thinks she’s pathetic, Kristy Amanda Thomas, if you use those kinds of words around her. And what else have you been doing?”

“Nothing.”

“I wonder though why she’d be hanging out with someone else unless of course, you didn’t first decide _not_ to hang out with her.”

“Are you saying this is my fault?”

“I want to say this is your fault, but that would be like saying Mary-Anne making new friends is a bad thing which I’ve already told you it is not. Just…” Her mother let out a sigh. “It is your fault for feeling guilty…”

“I don’t _feel_ guilty.”

“Well, whatever’s going on in that brain of yours that doesn’t match up with the real world in regards to Mary-Anne is your fault. That’s how I’ll put it. Conversations closed.”

Which of course didn’t sit well with Kristy, though she knew better than to argue things further after she said that. She didn’t like the fact Mary-Anne took the time to try and make a new friend on her own because that meant…

Kristy wasn’t sure what it meant.

**Author's Note:**

> I see why individuals are pulled towards creating ship combinations between Kristy, Mary-Anne and Dawn after this episode. Am I going to write any? I've a preference for Het and honestly REALLY wanted to see what the original creator of the BSC might possibly do in later seasons before writing any slash as she came out recently, but this episode was definitely food for thought.


End file.
